Episode 2 (Season 1)
"It will spread everywhere, we have to go!" --A scientist in the underground bunker, 2 months before the outbreak.https://youtu.be/9Cusiew_j4A?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=890 Episode 2 of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse (GMZA) Season 1 was the second ever episode of GMZA as well as second in Season 1. The episode was divided into 3 parts, and it entails David and Rob exploring various underground facilities throughout a desert location. The episode featured the voices of Splonder Mon and JayDez. Plot Synopsis After escaping Big City via Humvee, David and Rob stop at a gas station in the middle of the desert, and scavenge the area. Rob finds a jeep, and with the Humvee seemingly in need of repair, the two take the jeep instead and proceed down the highway. After stopping to scavenge a small village and later a bunker outpost along the way, they then find a much larger bunker facility, which they proceed to investigate. The duo speculate as to the bunker's purpose and explore various areas of the facility, including a room storing explosive shells. They soon find a large control room, filled with computers and surveillance cameras, and as David and Rob wonder if the facility held any relation to the outbreak, the episode flashes back to two months earlier. A scientist is working on equipment in the bunker when a soldier runs in to warn him that "the experiment" has gotten out of hand. They attempt to escape, but are seemingly overwhelmed by Headcrab Zombies before the flashback suddenly ends. Meanwhile in the present, David sees a mysterious old man enter the explosives storage on the control room security monitors. He and Rob go to investigate, but the old man is nowhere to be found when they get there. Abruptly, the door of the room closes behind them, the base's power is cut, and the alarm begins to sound. In a cutaway shot, the man from the surveillance footage is seen turning on the alarm, likely to draw Headcrab Zombies to the bunker. David manages to restore the power and open the door, but the bunkers' halls are now swarming with zombies. He and Rob narrowly manage to escape, and drive to a small shed David recalls seeing earlier. They climb down a ladder in the shed, revealing an underground cave system below. In the cave they encounter another bunker complex. While they explore, another flashback occurs. An unknown man drives to the same shed and enters the cave. As he walks the cave system he passes by various citizens, seemingly held captive, who beg him for help. The unknown man meets with the old man from the surveillance cameras at bunker. The unknown man demands that the old man get the bunker door open, however the old man claims he is unable to without the various "tools" the unknown man has access to. Reluctantly, the unknown man consents, and leaves the cave, ending the flashback. Once again in the present, David and Rob seem to have escaped the bunker and have now entered an abandoned mining facility in hopes of finding survivors. They encounter little other than several dead survivors locked in cells, however, and the areas farther down are highly irradiated. After clearing out the zombies and turning on the power, Rob heads out to scavenge for fuel while David stays in the mine. David finds himself being watched by the old man from behind a window, but again he vanishes when David pursues him. Rob returns, and doubts the existence of the old man, but regardless the two decide to make their way back to the jeep. The highway tunnel ahead has caved in, but David managed to recover some dynamite from the mine, which he uses to blast his way through, allowing the two to continue on their journey. Credits * Splonder Mon as David Hawkings, Soldier, Old Man, Various Others * JayDez as Rob, Scientist Trivia Goofs and Errors *Despite this episode being episode 2, the next episode skips 3 to episode 4. * Some Steam pop ups can be seen in this episode. Sources Category:Season 1 Episodes